


Avatar: The Tale of Bastian

by Gemini888



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 17:58:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4489254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemini888/pseuds/Gemini888
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would have happened if Korra died at the hands of the Red Lotus? This series follows the adventures of the next Avatar in the cycle: Bastian. Read to find out how a stubborn earthbender changes the world!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first attempt at publishing a story. I'm currently also writing fanfics for Fairy Tail and Borderlands (not yet published) if you like this story, let me know. Thanks!

Book One: Origin  
Chapter One 

This was the day. She could feel it. This was the day that Avatar Korra would die. 

Ever since her fight with Zaheer she hadn't been the same. Although the mercury poison was pulled from her system, it still had lingering effects, both physical and emotional. She didn't, however, know which was worse. There was the physical. She was confined to a wheelchair, being too weak to support herself. Her bending was all but extinct, and she didn't doubt that she would eventually have to relearn most of it in physical therapy. She would rather have been paralyzed. That way there would be no healers telling her that 'she would get better.' That way there would be no false hope. She hated being lied to; she only felt worse and worse every day. 

The emotional pain was just as bad. This was the third time in less than a year that someone had tried to end the avatar, something she had fought so hard to preserve, believing the world deserved her, she wasn't sure anymore. Even though she never would admit, she was still recovering from both her battles with Amon and UnaVaatu. But she was too proud to express negative feelings. Zaheer, on the other hand broke her spirit. He showed Korra that no matter how hard she fought, there would always be someone nefarious, someone who would bring unbalance to the world, someone that SHE would have to deal with. And with the news that the Red Lotus consisted of more than the main four, Korra wasn't sure victory was possible. She was depressed, and tired, and knew she wouldn't recover. 

She wished her friends were around, so they could be with her. Maybe that would emotionally help her, but they weren't. With Jinora's ceremony, a new era for air benders was invoked. Tenzin knew the Avatars could no longer bring harmony by themselves, not with how powerful and dangerous certain people were. Amon, Unalaq, Zaheer, Ming-Hua, Ghazan, and P'li we the strongest benders that she had met. It frightened her that these people could get so strong, and it scarred her knowing how advanced bending had come in just one generation. 

But what scarred her the most and brought her the most comfort was this: three times. Three times her and her team had beaten earths largest threats. Somehow her group has proven to be the best. It wasn't even her who took down the Red Lotus. Lin and Suyin were the ones who defeated P'li. Bolin bested Ghazan. Mako took on Ming-hua. And even Zaheer was defeated by Jinora, a 12 year old. Her friends had so much power.

Maybe, she thought to herself, that these benders were the ones who should protect the world. 

And they were protecting it, that's why they weren't around. Tenzin, Kya, Bumi, Mako, Bolin, Jinora, and all the new air benders traveled to the Earth Kingdom, a week after the air master ceremony, to help bring peace. She had only communicated with them a couple of times. Based on what she could tell, the group was not only dealing with the pandemonium surrounding the kingdom. But they also faced a revolution led by a 20 something powerful earth bending girl calling herself 'The Queen of Bones'. Korra didn't know what to think of that. Her friends had been going at this fight for almost a month, and she wished she could be there to help her friends. She was happy that they could fill the Avatars shoes while she was out, but disheartened that they even needed to. It made her feel like a failure. 

She felt even worse, though, when she got jealous that her friends were all helping Ba Sing Se. She understood they were required at the Earth Capitol, but she needed them too. She knew it was selfish, but she prayed every day that her friends would return to be by her side until she got better. Now, it was too late. Korra knew that she wouldn't live till tomorrow. The strain of everything took it's toll, and she could feel Raava searching for the next Avatar. 

"Korra, time for lunch!" Asami yelled as she approached Korra's room. "You're still not out of bed?"

Korra mustered a weak smile for her friend. After all, Asami, her Mother, and Pema had been by her side for almost two months. Asami had even hired executives to run her business until the Avatar got better. Korra was humbled and honored to have a friend like her. And over the past couple weeks, they had become the best of friends, the only friend Korra really opened up to. After all, lying around all day gave her an abundance of time to think. And she needed someone to discuss those thoughts.

Asami asked Korra to eat her lunch, but Korra had barely eaten since her battle with Zaheer. Korra took a few bites, however, as she knew Pema took time to prepare the meal. And after her few meager bites, Korra and Asami sat in silence. Asami didn't dare leave, she knew Korra liked her there, anyone there, even if no words were spoken. After a while of silence, Korra knew she had to tell Asami about her condition.

"Can I tell you something?"

"Absolutely" 

"And promise you won't do anything but sit here and do what I ask?"

"Okay..." Asami skeptically agreed

"I..I don't think I'm going to live past tonight. I mean.. I know I'm dying. I think it's going to happen tonight." Tears began to fill her eyes, only now did she actually realize that she would never see her friends, or hear them laugh, she would never rekindle things with mako, never again share stories with Asami, or crack jokes with Bolin. Tears now leaked down her face.

"Um," a stunned Asami gathered her thoughts. "Are you sure? You seem like normal...well same as yesterday...but...how can you tell?"

"I just feel it." She abruptly stated as she calmed herself.

"I'm getting a healer." Asami stood before her wrist was grabbed by Korra.

"No! Please...don't. It won't do any good. It hasn't for the past few months. But can I ask you to do something?" 

"Sure," Asami said not believing what she was hearing, "what do you need?"

"I'd like you to wheel me to the com room. I want to talk to everyone one last time."

Asami didn't reply, she simply rolled the wheelchair towards her and helped Korra up off the bed and into the chair. "Let's go." She said as waves of sadness passed through her.

They exited the girls dormitory and made their way across the court yard to the com room which was being occupied by some White Lotus Sentry talking to his girlfriend.

"Get out," Asami interrupted their conversation, "please." She continued.

The Sentry looked upon Korra. "Gotta go, babe." He hung up.

"Avatar Korra." He greeted as he left the room. Korra could feel his pity. 

Did everyone view her like this? Were her close friends just good at keeping a normal face?

"Asami?"

"Yea."

"Can you please not tell anyone..about..."

"I won't." The only people she could tell was Pema and Senna. Pema, Senna, and Asami were the only ones on air temple island, aside from Rohan, Ikki, and Meelo, but she wouldn't dare tell kids. The rest had returned to their homes to deal with situations, even Korra's father. 

"I'll tell my mom later. But would you mind if I had some privacy?"

"Just call when you need me."

Korra picked up the phone with trembling hands. She changed the channel to the com Tenzin was using. "Hello?" It was Tenzin

"Tenzin!" Korra exclaimed, tears already filling her eyes. "How are things?"

"Korra?! It's been a while! Well, I'd be lying if I said things were going good, but forget us, how are you. How are you feeling?"

Korra paused. Should she tell him the truth, which he deserved. Or lie to further spare his feelings. She settled somewhere in the middle. "Not good." She said 

"Oh. Well...Korra, I'm so sorry. Have you been doing what the healers..."

She interrupted "Yes, but nothing's working. I don't feel any better and it's been almost two months. I don't know what to do."

"Korra, you have to..."

She interrupted again "Tenzin, I called because I wanted to hear from all of you. I know what's happening with me. I want to know what's happening with you."

"Okay" Tenzin calmed down

Korra and Tenzin talked for about ten minutes before she asked "where are Mako and Bolin? Can I talk to them?"

"I'll go get them, Goodbye, Korra. And get better!" Korra held back tears, but that seemed harder than suppressing the Avatar State.

"Go for Mako." She almost had a visceral reaction to his ego.

"Mako. It's Korra."

"Oh, hey." There was a long pause brought on by Mako's awkwardness. "Did you need something?" 

Of course she needed something, she needed him not to be a selfish jackass right now. She NEEDED to be the selfish one! She was dying for spirits sake!

"No." She said calmly, I just wanted to say 'hi.'"

"Oh, well... I'm kinda busy Korra. Can we talk later?"

No

"Sure, can I talk to Bolin?"

"Ya, talk later."

She hoped Bolin would be more cheerful. She definitely would not miss Mako's brooding nature. She waited until she heard the static cease, indicating someone was going to talk.

"Heellloo?" It was Bolin.

"Bolin! It's so good to hear from you! I've missed you guys so much!"

"Ya, we've missed you too, sorry we haven't called. Between fighting the 'Bone Queen' and time with Opal and..." He trailed off. "Hey, Korra! I've got to run, I'll call you later!"

"Ya, later..." She couldn't hold back the tears anymore. She hung up the com and began sobbing, wishing they could have all talked longer.

"Asami!!"

She came through the door. "All done?...Korra!!" She screamed as the saw the Avatar in a crying mess. "It's okay! It's okay!"

After holding her for 10 minutes Asami finally felt Korra calm down.

"It's not okay, I'm going to miss you all so much!" Korra argued. As she squeezed Asami for a hug.

Asami was quiet, knowing that it wasn't okay. 

"Can you get a pen and some paper?" Korra inquired. "I have to write some stuff."

"Definitely!" I'll be right back.

Asami returned with the parchment and the pen. She handed them over to Korra. "I'll give you some space."  
Asami left the room.

It didn't take Korra long to finish the letters. She knew what she wanted to say to everyone.

She called Asami and asked her to get Pema and Senna, wanting to spend her last moments with people she loved. 

They waited with her until the end. And when Korra's eyes shut forever, she finally felt at peace.

_________________________________  
One day later.

"What?!" Tenzin couldn't believe it when he heard. He even felt his own heart stop.

She can't be... He thought. But she was. Korra was like a daughter to him. And he was like her second father. He should have been there when she passed, if she had been honest with him he would have ride straight back to air temple island with everyone. He wondered if she had told either Mako or Bolin. Tenzin hung up the com, still shocked.

"Master Tenzin? There you are. Some other air benders and..." The new air bender stopped talking. He knew something was wrong but couldn't figure out what. He had never seen Tenzin this way. A combination of shock, sadness, and lack of hope.

"Uh. Master Tenzin? What's wrong?"

"I'll announce it to everyone." Tenzin stood up and quietly left the room. The new air bender followed. The com room that he was using was nothing more than one of the many pitched tents that the air benders currently resided. As he left it he made his way towards the main tent, which, while not fighting, most his group leisured. 

He entered the room and looked around. There was no sign of Mako or Bolin. "Excuse me!" his voice boomed with apparent sadness. Everyone looked at him, but he couldn't bare to look at anyone, even Kya and Bumi. "Last night, around midnight Avatar Korra passed away...." 

There was a long pause. Everyone was stunned.

"I truly am at a loss for words. However our attempt to bring peace to the Earth Kingdom will be put on hold. We are all going back to Republic City to attend her ceremony and honor her. Thank you." Tenzin wiped an oncoming tear from his face as he exited the tent, heading for his own. 

"Jinora, Bumi, go check on him. I'll find Mako and Bolin. Please." Kya instructed.

They didn't say a word and only left to go be with their master, father, and brother.

"Kya?" Opal caught her attention. "Can I go with you to find them?"

Kya shook her head, trying to hide her tears to act strong for the young girl. "No, you can't. I'm not going to go after Mako and Bolin."

"Where are you..."

"I'm going after the Bone Queen. If that brat hadn't started this silly freedom rebellion we would have all been with Korra in her last moments. This fight would happen along soon enough. But I'm accelerating our meeting." 

Opal had seen Kya fight only once, and only half the fight. She knew that Kya had extraordinary skills, and that the only reason she ultimately lost her battle with Ming-Hua was because of Ming-Hua's attack speed. She had no doubt that if Kaya got close enough she could go toe to toe with this young earth bender. "But that would go against Master Tenzin's peace goal." She said.

"Well, I'm not going to kill her." she said smiling "...Unless I have to." She added. "I'm only going to capture her and end this idiotic feud. So Tenzin won't feel like he failed both the Avatar and his first 'peace mission.' I don't want you in harms way. Don't tell anyone. Especially Tenzin. You know how he worries." 

Opal smiled, she knew how much this mission meant to Tenzin, and Kya showed true love towards Tenzin by vowing to complete it before their return to Republic City. They would still need to come back and help rebuild, but the end of this rebellion would boost the morale of everyone.

"Good luck!" Opal exclaimed. To her, Kya was like an aunt. She was sweet and caring, and although Kya didn't have any kids, she had the motherly instincts to protect those she cared about at all costs. This drive is what now fueled her to go after the Bone Queen. And at this point no one was even sure the Bone Queen was actually a real person. Kya definitely needed luck.

Kya went to her personal tent and grabbed 4 water skins and positions them at her hips, much like her mother had on the Day of Black Sun. 

She left her tent and headed towards a stream. She pushed her arms forward and pulled them back, filling her pouches with more water than they looked like she could hold. Kya headed out.

_________________________________

 

"Oooh man, Mako! I am beat! I'll tell ya this lavabending is some tiring stuff."

"Ya Bolin, I know."

"Now that I'm a Lavabender," he seriously stressed the word to show importance "maybe I'll be Korra's new teacher...u know..cause I'm a Lavabender."

"Bo! Stop! I get it, you've said it around 100 times a day since you found out you could do it. It's cool, but enough is enough lil' bro."

"That's fine. That's fine." He said laughing holding up his arms in fake defense. "I'll stop saying that I'm a Lavabender." This time he hastily said the word.

Mako just sighed and decided to walk in silence the remaining 20 yards to the common tent. But as they approached, something seemed off. No one was outside practicing or playing. 

Mako parted the fold of the tent door and looked inside to see everyone visibly upset. "What's wrong?" Mako inquired. But no one dared to say anything, no one felt like it was their place. Korra was their best friend.

"Seriously, bro what's going on?"

"I don't know." Mako said.

It was Jinora who walked up to the brothers and broke the silence. She was clearly crying only seconds before. She prepared to deliver the news by sniffling and wiping her eyes. "It's Korra, she's dead."


	2. Chapter Two

Book One: Origin  
Chapter Two

"Not funny, Jinora." Bolin tried to laugh the comment off. But abruptly stopped when the seriousness of the room caught up with him.

"Korra is...Korra's gone?" Mako meekly asked. He had never seemed so phased. Jinora didn't know what Mako would do, he didn't look like the type to cry, and she hoped he wouldn't bottle his emotions. 

Jinora went over to Bolin and hugged him as he too began to cry. Bolin hugged back squeezing Jinora harder the more he cried. And somewhere in between his sobs, even Mako came and hugged the other two, embracing them. Then soon every air bender joined in. It was like they were holding Bolin and Mako together. They were touched.

The group hug ended and everyone returned to their original mourning spot. 

"My dad said he wanted to see you two, when you can." Jinora said as she finally pulled from the hug.

Mako and Bolin looked at Jinora, and then at eachother with sadness in their eyes before their feet began to move towards Tenzin's office/tent.

"Master Tenzin? It's Bolin and Mako. Jinora said you wanted to see us?"

"Yes I did." The brothers could tell that he was just as upset as they were. "I'm guessing Jinora broke the news. I'm sorry you had to hear that way, this wasn't an ideal situation."

"Yes sir, she did. Is..is she really...gone?" Bolin confirmed and questioned.

"I'm afraid so, I called you two in here to see how you are holding up. I know you just got the news, but if you want, I am here to talk. Spirits know I need to as well."

"Well thank you Tenzin, it's all...it all seems like a dream..a nightmare. But I can tell it's real." Mako replied.

"Well like I said, if you need someplace safe to talk, I'm always here." After these words tears once again streamed down Bolins face and he grabbed Tenzin in a bear squeez.

"It's okay, Bolin, let it all out. Mako can you go and get the air benders and have them meet us outside in 30 minutes. We are going back to Republic City."

"Yes sir!" Make affirmed.

_________________________________

Thirty minutes had passed, and, like instructed, Mako had rounded up the air benders and had even gotten the Bison ready for travel. The air benders had packed what little possessions they carried. After another ten minutes they were all on the bison ready to depart. 

"Yip...." Tenzin goaded the Bison 

"Wait!!" Jinora yelled at her dad. "Where's aunt Kya?!" Curiousity filling her voice.

Tenzin looked around to see if Jinora had just overlooked her aunt. 

"Oh! For the love of...really? Now Kya? Mako!" Tenzin turned to talk to Mako "Did you see where Kya went after she found you and Bolin?"

"Kya didn't get us, sir.. Bolin an I came back after we were done practicing."

"What? Well then where on earth i..."

"Um, Master Tenzin....?" 

"What is it, Opal?"

"I know where Kya went." Opal could kill herself for breaking a promise, but she knew the group also had to get going, and she didn't think Kya would want to miss Korra's funeral.

_________________________________

Kya had found the rebel base around an hour ago, courtesy of a rebel she beat senseless, but she was waiting. She knew there was a full moon coming that night and she would need the power boost to take down her opponents.

"The moment the moon is in full view," she thought, "I'm going."  
It was another 20 minutes before she saw the tip of the moon, and after another 10 the moon was almost in full view.

"Come on..Come on..Come on.." The moon was now a perfect circle in the sky. "Perfect!" 

She took a running start towards the building, but was easily spotted. Every earth bender in sight launched a full on offensive attack against Kya, sending stone after rock after boulder to try to incapacitate or kill her. The second she saw the first projectile she uncapped the top right water skin and swiftly pulled out it's contents, disintegrating the earthen projectiles in front of her in an instant. 

She after pulling the water across her to the left, deflecting another rock. Spotting a boulder being launched at her. She solidified her stance and had the water go from her left, to behind her, under her legs and then finally in front of her, where she formed an ice shield, fully stopping the boulder. 

The Bone Guards didn't stand a chance.

_________________________________

As soon as Opal had leaked the information Kya had trusted her with, Tenzin took off on a bison consisting of Mako, Bolin, Jinora, and Bumi. 

"I can't believe she would do something this rash!" Tenzin ranted.

"Haha, Tenzin you never change do you?" Bumi jovially asked while holding his stomach in laughter. "This is Kya we are talking about."

"You're right, I can believe it, she does crazy things, and a lot of them." Let's just hope we're not too late."

"There's nothing to worry about!" Bumi eagerly shouted, he was the only one who kept high spirits even in these dark times. "You know how mom is considered one of 'the greatest water bending masters in history, right?" Tenzin nodded thinking of his mother. "Well Kya learned everything that Mom knew, except Bloodbending, then Kya travelled the world honing her skills for most her life. That and she has a full moon backing her right now." Tenzin looked at the sky and saw the shining moon. "I'm sure she can at least handle herself until we find her."

Tenzin reflecte on his words. He had never considered how powerful his sister actually was. He knew she fought Zaheer and Ming-Hua and lost, but they were bending anomalies/prodigies and she felt confident enough to go up against them without hesitation, that meant something.

They flew the rest of the trip in silence, looking for any sign of Kya.

_________________________________

"Look!" Bolin shouted

The four other team mates looked towards where he pointed and saw a newly formed battlefield. Many rocks and jagged stones deformed the previously flat earth. There was definitely a recent fight. But what was most disheartening was the sheer amount of Earth Bending rebels lying unconscious on the ground. And even more troubling, yet relieving, was Kya, waving to them, with a young girl, dressed in bones, tied up and incapacitated. 

_________________________________

It didn't take Kya long to finish off the rest of the rebel troops. They weren't nearly as skilled as Ming-Hua, her most recent fight, and this was a fact she appreciated. The only real threat this new group posed was their mass amount of numbers. Lucky for her they were spread thin tonight and she hoped her 'informant' was correct in the location of the Bone Queen. She would find out soon enough. And as she finished off the last of the guards she saw the large metal doors that surely led to where their leader would be. 

Kya checked her water supply. She only had two full water pouches left, the rest was used, evaporated, or now part of the earth somewhere else. She opened the last two skins and pulled the water out around her arms in a way that most water benders preferred. She knew she could do a lot with the water she had, but also hoped the earth benders were stupid enough to (for some reason) keep water lying around the 'throne room.' With the power of the full moon, Kya put both hands in front of her, took a stance, brought her hands back, and then forward unleashing an enormous amount of pressure. The doors burst open.

"So you're what all the noise was?" A sly overconfident voice seethed. Kya looked up and across the room. She could only see the silhouette and some vague characteristics of the girl, her hair was pulled back, like P'li's only with out the braid, she was slender, and her armor was jagged. She stood at around 5'7-5'8, Korra's height. She couldn't make out her facial features or any of the designs that surely coaxed her clothing.

"You shouldn't have come here." She threatened as she stepped into a more revealing light. She couldn't have been older than 30 and there was no doubt of her beauty. She had black hair, and olive skin like Bolin's. She seemed to have light green eyes and full lips. Her cheek bones were prominent and her armor was made from bones. Whose? Kya didn't want to know, but she guessed that was part of her title. Kya never noticed the pile of her enemies bones from which she walked down to stand on level with Kya. The pile of bones that she had accumulated through her beaten enemies.

"Surrender, your 'reign' is over!" Kya tried to sound intimidating, but her care free attitude made that difficult.

"Hahahahaha, I don't think so, but I like your bravery coming to face me alone. You should have brought the Avatar." Kya anger grew at that comment, there was no way she knew Korra was dead, but she still said it as a taunt.

The Bone Queen chuckled again. "Don't you want to know how I got my title?" She said as she casually walked around, with no apparent destination.

"No." Kya replied before turning a water tentacle to a crescent shape in front of her and launching it at her opponent. 

The attack didn't hit, and the floor where the attack landed cracked under the enormous force. Kya didn't anticipate how fast the girl was. She had flipped out of the way even before Kya had finished. As the 'Queen' landed, earth was already raised, she took a stance quickly and punched, sending the rectangular earth forward. It was Kya's turn to block, with her tentacles she moved her hands above her head and slammed down, slicing the projectile in half. But that wasn't the last one, Kya noticed two more launched her way, rather than blocking she ran to the left and jumped, she could feel the air current around the 1st earth projecting touch her as she narrowly avoided the attack. She pulled the water up in front of her and solidified it to ice to block the last attack. 

Kya had to keep her water close, that was all she had. She shouldn't have wasted even the small amount she sent flying in order to start this fight. "Why didn't mom teach me to Bloodbend?" She sighed. This was going to be a helluva battle.

It was clear that they were matched in strength. Kya now hid behind 1/4th of an 'octopus form,' of which she had barely enough water to form. The two 'tentacles' were enough to halt the Bone Queen's levitated projectiles. It was the attacks where the Bone Queen would send earthen attacks, rooted to the ground, that Kya had to take care to block properly. Kya was totally on the defensive, there was no chance to turn her opponents attacks against her. The only time she could counterattack was when a earth projectile was actually small enough to grab with an octopus arm and send it flying back. These attempts to counter were, however, instantly dissolved and turned to dust the moment the Bone Queen earth bent them, or dodged, as she would maneuver her body around them. 

"When did earth benders get so agile?" She thought while remembering her Father practicing one day.

_________________________________

"You see, Kya. Earth is different than water. With water you're always changing you stance, you're always moving, you're always adjusting to the situation. It's waters job to change defense to offense. Earth is different. Earth has no fluid motions, it's rigid. You have to stay in one place and endure, endure until you have a chance to strike. And," he added "that strike is the one that really counts." Aang said to Kya while teaching her how to defend herself against other elements.

_________________________________

It was clear in this fight, that bending had changed. It used to be like dancing, executing a beautiful series of motions to move the elements. Now it seemed to her like bending was just who could hit the fastest, and the hardest. 

Like fire bending! She thought to herself.

_________________________________

"Fire bending is different than all the others." Aang instructed Kya. "Fire Bending involves a series of quick punches and kicks. It's designed to overwhelm you're opponent. It will take you a lot longer to do one attack than it will for a fire bender to unleash ten. However, as with all the elements predictability is their downside, especially with fire. While water is constantly changing phases and forms, fire, and the others, can't. If you find a pattern, use it against them."

_________________________________

Kya knew this was how she would win. She was wrong. She attempted to stop the Bone Queen like she would a fire bender, by stopping her attacks before they started. However she made the mistake of forgetting it took a lot to block earth. She formed the water into a whip, and sent it at the Bone Queen just as she lifted up a slab of rock. The water struck her hand and the earth fell. "Yes!" Kya thought right before the Queen just lifted her other had and pushed sending a large mass of earth her way. She narrowly dodged this attack.

"Come on, Kya! Think. Dad must of taught you something!" But as she searched her mind, she realized her parents grew up in a different time, where the fighting styles were different. So did she. Only recently did things become fast paced and delineate from 'true' bending.

But then she remembered her Mother.

_________________________________

One day during practice, while dueling, Katara noticed Kya struggling to keep up in their scrimmage. Katara ceased her attacks and noticed how hard Kya was breathing. She dropped her water. "Why don't we take a break?" She suggested.

They walked away from the dueling area and found comfort in the shade under a large fruit tree. Katara reached up and pulled off a ripe fruit and handed it to Kya. 

As Kya thanked her and took her first of many bites, Katara spoke. "You know, one day you're going to be even better than I am?"

"Really?!" A 12 year old Kya asked with excitement in her voice.

"No doubt in my mind. But until that day, and even after that day, always remember this. There will always be other benders that you aren't ready to face. Like when I battled Princess Azula during Sozin's Comet. She was already hard to beat, and with the enhanced powers she got from the Comet I don't stand a chance."

Kya knew the story all too well, she only nodded.

"The only reason I won is because of what I'm about to tell you. If you're fighting someone stronger than you and it becomes you can't beat them by bending, beat them by outsmarting them."

_________________________________

Kya had a plan! But it first required more water.

Please. Let there be more water. 

Where was the nearest stream? 

There had to be water in this building, they were in the Upper Ring of Ba Sing Se, well what was left of the Upper Ring. 

Pools! She thought to herself. Ba Sing Se could get hot. She knew the rich would be privy to cool water on a hot summer's day. 

Kya blocked the incoming attacks as she circled her opponent, Inching closer and closer to the back of the house. As she approached the rear, she eyed a window. If there was a pool, all she would have to do is see it to bend it. She had tried bending water she couldn't see, it was almost impossible. It was far easier to bend visible bodies of water, even if they were far away. 

"Please be here, please, please..." She stopped praying when she she saw that there was no pool. Instead there was an ornately decorated backyard that she could tell had been slightly abused by a few earth benders. But right in the center of her vision there was a fountain, and a large one. "Perfect." 

Kya reared towards the Bone Queen, who was still zipping around launching attacks, and with all her force launched the rest of her personal water at her. Naturally, she dodged the water strike, rooted her feet, and sent a spire or twisting rocks at Kya, intent on skewing her now that she had no defense. 

Kya made some hand movements, then forced her arms forward with open palms. "She's done." The Queen thought. But right before the tip of the rocks could stab Kya, water from the fountain came from behind her, shattering the window with a large boom. The water continued past her, easily eroding her rock spiral. "Shit!" The Queen said, noticing she couldn't physically dodge the enormous water attack. She raised a rock shield, which too was blown down by the crash of water. The Queen had never been hit so hard, it felt like a river had hit her and thrown her back. The water's force stopped as she slammed to the floor, still rolling from the knock-back. Her body was on it's side, like she was sleeping, and her head was touching the ground.

"Ugh.." She grunted before noticing the pool of water around her beginning to withdraw towards Kya. She propped herself up and stood, although it was difficult, and watched as Kya made the water form a large vertical ring, the same form she used against Zaheer.

Kya knew this was the deciding point. The next few moves would decide the victor. Kya shifted he body forward and forced the water ring to break, launching at torrent at the Queen. The Bone Queen jumped up and twisted her body. After a full rotation she landed, sinking into the earth, fully evading the water. 

Kya watched as the water whipped past her target, missing, and continued watching and the Bone Queen propelled herself up from beneath the earth, raising a large wall behind her to separate Kya from her element. 

With no defense, the Bone Queen focused her energy on lifting some earth behind Kya, and pulled it forward. It connected with Kya's, and she was sent rolling towards the earth bender. Kya lifter her upper half to face her opponent. "I win." The Queen declared as she began lifting a large boulder, with intent to crush Kya. "Although, you did come closer to winning than anyone..." Her sentence was cut short as Kya executed the rest of her plan. 

When Kya had first bent the fountain water she put a small amount in her mouth. While the Queen was talking, believing Kya to be disarmed, she spit the water towards her opponent. The water turned to ice as it left her mouth and instantly knocked out the Bone Queen when the hard ice projectile slammed into her forehead.

As the Bone Queen toppled in defeat, her large boulder fell with a crash, and Kya got up, happy that she had taken her mother's advice and outsmarted her opponent. Her whole plan revolved around her 'running out' of water. But she also had to make it look unintentional. She thought she did a good job.

Kya tied up the Bone Queen and slowly dragged her outside. 

"Now I have to bring her back to camp?" She said out loud, exhausted at the 20 yards she had already walked. "I should have thought this part through." 

Relief filled her as she saw the approaching Sky Bison. She began waving her arms in the air. 

"Hey!!!" She shouted.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all who have read, it means a lot!

Book One: Origin  
Chapter Three

With the Bone Queen captured by Kya, the Air Benders, Kya, Mako, and Bolin rode back to Republic City to pay respects to their friend and savior one last time. Tenzin wouldn't stop patronizing Kya the entire way back, and a lot of people found it humorous. It distracted them from the reality of where they were heading, and the reasons they were going there in the first place. They had left around Midnight, and when the weren't chuckling at the sibling dynamic they were sleeping, preparing themselves the little they could for the ceremony. Around Noon that same day they arrived on Air Temple Island. Everyone unmounted the bison, and many were warmly greeted. Tenzin hugged his wife, Mako and Bolin found Asami, who was equally as distraught. All four of them greeted Korra's parents. Senna was crying and could barely speak without choking. Tonraq had done his fair share of crying and had shown a great deal of rage when he heard the news. 

"Tonraq, I am so sorry." Tenzin apologized.

"Tenzin, I know how important you two were to each other, I'm sorry for your loss as well."

"The world lost one of it's most beautiful people yesterday." With these words Tenzin and Tonraq hugged, then Tenzin hugged a seated-position Senna and apologized for her loss too. 

_________________________________

Everyone seemed to attend the ceremony held on Avatar Aang Memorial Island. Most of the metal clan came, well mostly Suyin's family. A large number of the police force attended, including their chief, Kuvira. Many friends came from both water tribes, including Eska and Desna. All the new Air Benders that she sacrificed her life to protect showed up. And her three main friends. Mako, Bolin, and Asami obviously showed. President Raiko even appeared. Zuko and his family showed up to pay their respects. Even Katara had left her home to say goodbye to her friend. The White Lotus also grace the audience, and maybe some Red did as well, no one could be too careful anymore. Some even say Toph was present, quietly sulking in the back where no one could see her.

The ceremony didn't last long, an hour at the most. Chief Tonraq, Zuko, and Tenzin all said a short speech, which only furthered the sadness in the audience. 

There was a bending display to close the ceremony. Fire, water, earth, and air was twirled around the room in elegance, showing the harmony between them. The harmon that Korra so desperately tied to keep. Korra would have loved this.

The ceremony ended, and every filler person had dispersed. Leaving only those closest to Korra, and President Raiko.

"I don't mean to sound rude," President Raiko interrupted the quietly grieving friends and family. "But with the Avatar gone, we need someone to take responsibility and defend this world from threats."

Tenzin replied, as he was the only one who had enough restraint to not kill Raiko right there for his ignorant, insensitive, and out of line comment. "As I have told you, Raiko," Tenzin showed no formality towards him, nor respect "it is now the air nomad's job to help the world as much as it is the Avatars."

Raiko could feel the anger towards him. "Well, so long as you do your job..."

Tenzin had it now. "My job?!?!" Tenzin cut him off. "You work on your job! You're a lousy, lazy president who wants other people to solve his problems! If you had lent your aid during Harmonic Convergence we wouldn't be at this funeral now! Heavens, I would prefer Tarrlok to you, at least he didn't sit back and do nothing!" Tenzin tuned whipping his cloak as he did so, creating an air current that disheveled the president. Raiko stormed out of the chamber. 

It was quiet for a while, the only sound were people quietly whispering together. Asami and mako sat on some stairs a few meters from the rest of the whispering groups. Mako was leaning forward with his head in his hands, sickened by Korra's death. He had never felt worse in his life, even his parents murdure was somehow easier than this. Their last conversation didn't even last a minute, and she was probably calling to say goodbye.

Asami was looking at him before she stood up.

"Excuse me!" She got everyone's attention. "Although Korra is gone, she wrote a large number of letters addressed to many of us. She asked me to deliver them, and what better time then while we are all in one place?" She pulled a large stack out of her purse and began to read names off.

"Fire Lord Zuko." It was Iroh who had approached and taken the letter, he didn't want his elderly grandfather to move more than he had to. 

"The Beifongs." Lin and Suyin approached and Lin grabbed the letter, as Su thanked Asami.

"Tenzin, Pemma, Jinora, Ikki, Milo, Bumi, Kya, Katara, and Rohan." She called out. 

"I want to get it daddy!" Milo said trying to act mature to suppress his sadness. Milo walked forward and grabbed the letter before heading back to his family. 

"Tonraq and Senna." The letter was actually addressed to 'mom and dad' but Asami said their names anyway. It was Senna who walked forward to receive the letter, but her body stopped in sadness.

"I can't," she cried "Tonraq can you please." Tonraq stepped forward and grabbed the letter.

"Bolin." She said softly looking at him. 

"This one is for me" she out it behind the last one.

"And Mako. That's all I have. Thank you everyone."

Everyone read their letters and cried, Senna felt like she too was going to die from sadness.

Asami's letter thanked her for being such a great friend and for bearing with Korra up until she died. Hers wasn't that detailed. Korra and her had already shared a lot of conversations, Asami knew how she felt. Bolin's, however, was hard to read.

Bolin, if you're reading this then we both know what that means. Every time I was with you, you made me laugh, or irritated me, but mostly made me laugh. I am honored to have you as a friend. I'm sorry it never became more. Whenever I would picture who I would spend the rest of my life with, you always came to mind. If you had asked me out again, I would have accepted with a large smile. I knew we would always be there for each other.   
I love you,   
Korra.

Bolin only re read the letter and cried, wishing they had shared their feeling before it was too late.

Everyone slowly finished their letter. Each showed appreciation towards that person and showed how much they were loved by Korra. Everyone cried. except Mako, who had definitely gotten the most important letter of all.

Mako,  
Please read this carefully. I've given you the most important letter I could possibly write. We both know I'm dead, and we both know that the next avatar will be an earth bender...

Mako paused, had anyone considered her reincarnation? Everyone seems too caught up with Korra to even think about the new Avatar. He kept reading.

The White Lotus and Red Lotus will try to find him and raise him to be what they want. Both factions are corrupted and I don't trust either. I need you, Bolin, and Asami to find the new Avatar and protect him and his family. He can't fall into the wrong hands. 

If you openly protect him, he can know about your relationship with me, he would probably find out anyway, you are all a part of history. But I need you to lie about his age, say he is a year older than he actually is, and never, never, tell him he is the Avatar, at least for a while. Tell him of his status, when he turns 16, like how it should be. He shouldn't find out till then anyways, he can't find out till then.

I don't know the dynamic you will have with him, that's up to you, you don't even have to do this for me if you don't want to, I would never want to take away your life, like finding a wife, or having children, or being a pro bending coach, or becoming head detective. It's your life to live and I would never want to change that. Please share this letter with Bolin. The same goes for him too. I've already talked to Asami about it. I'll always love you.

Love,  
Korra

 

This was the first time he allowed a tear to fall from his eye. She was so selfless and kind and caring, even in death she was looking out for the world and her friends. The least he could do to honor her would be to find the new Avatar. It was his new mission.   
It didn't take him a second to decide he needed to find the new child. Mako eyed Bolin and Asami and jogged over to them.

"Bolin, Korra needs us to do something!"

"Okay, what?" He asked still upset about his letter.

Mako just smiled.

_________________________________

An hour later Tenzin, Kya, Bumi, Lin, Suyin, Tonraq, and Zuko were all filled in. Mako, Bolin, and Asami would travel the world in search of the next avatar. They had time, but only a little, before the Red Lotus and the White Lotus sought the child out too. And there was always the possibility of even more groups attempting to find the child. Tenzin lent the trio Oogie in order to help in their journey. By the end if the day, the three had already departed, hoping Raava had reincarnated already. 

_________________________________

Before they left, Tenzin gave them a box containing 20 toys.

"Normally there are more," he said, "usually there is a room whose only purpose is to house the toys. Inside are pictures of the four toys/trinkets the Avatar will pick. His past lives will recognize the toys and choose them. However, it has only be used on air benders. I don't know for sure if it will work with an earth bender, not to mention the sever action of the past lives, but it's worth a try." Tenzin handed over the chest. And they thanked him, hoping the ancient ritual would help with finding the Avatar.

Everyone wished them luck, and they knew they would be successful.

_________________________________

"We're never gonna find him!" Bolin complained one day while on the bison. 

"Calm down, Bolin! It's only been a couple of weeks." Asami soothed him over. 

"Ya, weeks. Four. Four weeks. It's been a month!" Asami just sighed and pretended not to hear him.

"Will you two quiet down?" Mako rudely interjected. "Listen, we've been checking all the newborns. Spring is over so that means if we don't find him soon we have to wait till next year."

"Wait! What?" Bolin was confused.

"It's a pattern, Aang was born in Autumn, and Korra was born in the winter. All avatars are born in the season their bending represents. Spring is officially over. Those birth records are from the day Korra died till the first day of summer. If we can't find the Avatar on that list, then we're finished...until next year.."

"How is that not complain worthy!?" 

It was Asami's turn to talk. "There's always the possibility we will find him tomorrow, Bolin. It hasn't been easy on any of us. But we will get through it, besides, we are almost done with the list."

Bolin just quit talking. They had already checked at least a hundred children.

They sat in silence for a while before Asami started fiddling with maps and charts and anything that could lead them to the Avatar.

"I got it!" Asami said joyfully

"What?"  
"What is it?"

"Well I was re-reading Korra's letter to you, Mako, when I realized something!" She shuffled her papers around.

"Spirits woman, just tell us!" Bolin yelled.

Asami starred at him before looking back towards Mako, who was piloting the bison. "It's a long shot, but in her letter, Korra never refers to the next Avatar as a girl! She always said 'he!'"

"And? She probably subconsciously though the Avatar was more masculine.." Mako said.

"That's what I thought too, but I was looking at another letter, a letter that Aang wrote to the White Lotus on his death bed. When he was writing instructions for Korra, he kept calling the Avatar a 'her.'"

"So what are you saying?" Mako questioned her. "That the Avatars can feel the gender of their reincarnation?"

"It'd wouldn't be that far fetched. Korra told me she could feel Raava seeking her next host...if that's the right word. All I'm saying is it seems too big to be coincidental. Maybe we should focus on baby boys instead of girls, that really shortens the list. Then we can search the remaining girls if we still can't find him...or her at that point."

"Alright." Mako agreed with Asami as they really had nothing to loose by checking one gender first. "Can you check those hospital records we got?"

"Ya, it looks like the next male on our list...is in...Omashu, and there's a few, but after that there is only one more city we haven't checked that contains only one baby boy. The remaining babies are girls. There's a lot and they're scattered about the remaining cities."

"Then Omashu, that's where we're heading."

_________________________________

The trio flew into the outskirts Omashu that afternoon, they didn't want to attract attention while they were searching. 

"Hey, Asami?" Bolin spoke. "How many babies are in Omashu exactly? We might as well split up and find the kids."

She checked her charts. "There are 7 babies that have been born, since Korra passed, that reside here. 4 are males. But we should stick together, after all, we have no real way to tell if one of the babies is an Avatar by ourselves. We have just been going by the toys, our ONE set of toys, and our instinct, in case the toys don't work like Tenzin said. Personally I'd prefer a second and third opinion when it comes to the instinct part." 

"Your right." He sighed... "Mako! Can't you just learn that spirit fire technique to detect the Avatar Spirit?" Bolin said hopefully, remembering the time Korra recounted her time with the Fire Sages. Although she was pretty out of it, she still remembered the Head of the Sages using fire bending to figure out what was wrong with her. Korra had thought that that was cool. "That way we would for sure know!"

"I have no idea how to even attempt that." Mako said dismissively. "Besides, we'll bring the kid we think is the Avatar to the Fire Sages and they can tell us for sure. But as of right now...well no one has stood out, and no one has chosen the correct four toys."

Bolin knew that this was the plan all along, he just wished they could find the kid, and fast. 

_________________________________

"Well that was a bust..." Asami sighed as they left the fourth house. None of them had felt like any babies were the Avatar, and none grabbed the correct set of trinkets.

"Should we still try the girls while we are here?" Bolin questioned.

"No." Mako flatly replied. He, too, was growing tired of these failed attempts. "Asami didn't you say there was only one city left on the list that contained male infants?" 

"A male infant. Singular. And ya, it's a city called Shao Ren. It's an island right off the east coast of the Earth Kingdom."

"Okay. Let's get back to Oogie."

_________________________________

"How could we be so stupid?!" Mako and Bolin heard Asami yell.

"What's it now?" Bolin sarcastically questioned, Asami could hear the frustration in his voice.

"Well," Asami started "this list is for babies that were born in the Earth Kingdom... Our Avatar could just have easily been born somewhere else on the planet..."

"Ya, I thought that too, but the odds seemed slim to none. There was a better chance of him being in the Earth Kingdom."

"Well we only have one more boy in the Earth Kingdom, right?!" Bolin said enthusiastically. "We'll find him, I can feel it."

_________________________________

They arrived at Shao Ren within a couple hours. Most of that time was spent with each person sitting in silence. That seemed to be how things were without Korra around. 

Shao Ren was a large island that was now home to a large number of water benders in addition to the local earth benders. The layout of the city was one of the most beautiful sights in the Earth Kingdom. The entire city was carved from the large cliffs and stone hills that littered it. Some houses were built high up, and some were down low. Some houses were also carved into the dark grey stone hills. Dark foliage covered a large part of the city, whether it was plants growing in the shadows of the cliffs, or moss climbing the cool granite stone. 

Asami was the most taken by the archaic beauty of the island. But snapped out of her admiration when she remembered why they were here.

"Okay, we need to start with the first child." 

Asami looked at the hospital records. 

"Excuse me!" Asami got the attention of a local. "Can you tell me where this place is?"

The man gave them directions and they set off.

When they arrived upon the house they could already hear the screams and whaling of the newborn within the house. Mako knocked on the sturdy golden colored doors, which was in turn answered by a burly woman. 

The woman looked the trio up and down before speaking. "What do you want?" She asked dismissively.

"Actually ma'am, we are here too.. Well we are here to..." After all their attempts, Mako still didn't quite know what to say to the parents.   
"Well, ma'am, there's a very large chance your child is the next Avatar." He decided to be blunt about it, he usually did.

"Well, I'm honored kids," she said laughing thinking it was a joke, "but I'm a non bender and my husbands a water bender. You do the math. And correct me if I'm wrong, but wasn't that last Avatar a water one?"   
Nothing seemed formal about her. 

"Well can we at least see, just to be sure?" 

There was a hesitation before the woman opened up her door wider and gestured, allowing the trio to enter.

They started by opening the chest that contained all the toys. Asami pulled out a large blanket from the backpack that she kept. She grabbed the crimson corners and opened it up, shaking it in the air to flatten it out, before laying it on the ground.

Mako and Bolim then placed the 20 toys.

"Okay, Mako said, this test will allow us to see whether he is the Avatar. He needs to choose four items."

The mother guided the child closer. He began to choose the toys. 

"Hm," Bolin said "well friendships are supposed to transcend lifetimes right? So...are either of you two friends with the baby?" 

"Bolin, no. Besides he only has one more item to choose, and he didn't get the other three right." Mako was clearly upset.

As the test concluded it was Asami who talked to the mother while the brothers cleaned up the mess. 

"Sorry, it doesn't look like he is the Avatar either..." Sadness was visible in Asami. 

"Well I didn't expect him to be! Haha" the woman laughed out loud, but she suddenly stopped. "You three were close to Avatar Korra, weren't you?"

"Ya. And she asked us to find the next avatar and we've failed. We've searched hundreds of children. Your's was the last one documented by a hospital."

"Well I'm sorry, believe me, I would have loved for him to be the Avatar haha."

The woman showed the trio out. 

"Thank you." Asami said as the woman closed the door. But they only got ten feet before the door swung wide open.

"Wait!" They turned to look at the woman who had burst through the doors. "In the news, there was a story! Someone found a baby boy around a week ago, he was barely a day old. They rushed him to the nearest orphanage in hopes to save him. I don't know what happened, but I'd go there next if I were you. And you did say 'documented by a hospital,' that does leave quite the number of undocumented children. That kid seems like an undocumented fit." She closed the doors.

Mako turned to his Brother and Asami with hope filled eyes. "If this did happen a week ago, then that child was born the last day of spring! This is it! It has to be!"

Asami and Bolin looked at each other with the widest grins either had worn since Korra's death.

_________________________________

They arrived at the orphanage exhausted, as they decided to run. 

"Hello?!" Bolin yelled catching the attention of the sole attendant. 

"Yes?" 

"We heard you had a baby here!"

"Um..." The attendant was confused.

"Sorry, what my brother meant to say: we heard that someone brought in an abandoned baby last week, a boy. Is there any way we can see him?"

"Well, one doesn't just get to see a baby. There is a large ----"

He was shut up and knocked out by Asami's electrical glove.

"You still have that?!" Bolin exclaimed in joy.

"Of course! I'm a non bender, I never go anywhere without it."

Bolin looked in awe at the bulky glove. "Well, where do you keep it?"

Asami just winked before they grabbed a clipboard showing the room where the baby was kept.

_________________________________

"This is it." Mako said. "It's gotta be him!"

They opened the door. The inside of the room was painted a dark blue with sponge painted clouds on the ceiling. Ten cribs were placed around the room. Two in the center, four in the back, and two were place on either side of the room. The cribs were made of wood and painted white and seemed to be coated with high quality sheets. Each crib had a mobile above it, and each one was different. Bolin was the first to walk around the room, looking inside the cribs on the left part of the room. Mako took the center, and Asami took the right. There were eight babies in different cribs, two of which were female. 

"Guys over here!" Asami cried. Tears streaming down her face.

"What's wrong?!" The brothers ran over, careful not to bump anything.

"Nothing, look!" Asami pointed to the mobile. It had five shapes. On the far two, there was a white spiral opposite a green rectangular shape. The middle two were a red flame, opposing the blue charm that looked like a wave. In the center was a pendant, a pendant that contained the four elemental symbols on both sides. There was no way this was coincidence.

"And look at him!" Asami pointed at the baby. Mako and Bolin looked towards the baby. A strange sinking feeling passed over them both, and both shed tears of joy. Friendships did transcend a lifetime and they knew this baby was Korra. They could tell this was the Avatar. 

"Do the test!" Asami instructed as she nudged Bolin in the arm, she couldn't stop smiling and crying and giggling from the joy she was feeling. As Bolin and Mako prepared the test Asami picked up the baby. The baby began giggling and hugged Asami like an old friend would. That's strange for a baby right? But then the baby grabbed her hair and started chewing on it.

"Okay baby, time to see for sure!" She placed him in the middle of all the toys.

It didn't take the baby a minute to grab four toys it liked.

"Well," Mako said as he checked the chart. "It's him. Four for four." He was astonished.

Their search was over, they had found the Avatar. They all took turns holding the baby, relishing in the fact that Korra wasn't gone, the was only reborn. An they couldn't be happier right now. 

"Well this does raise some questions..." Bolin killed the mood. "We were supposed to protect him AND HIS FAMILY! But he doesn't have any. What do we do?"

Without hesitation Asami responded. "He'll live with me. I'll raise him, it's no problem. We can say you found him while you two were fighting to keep peace in the Earth Kingdom." She looked at Bolin. "Or I could go AWOL for a while, and when I return with the earth bender baby, I could just say I had an affair with you." He visibly choked.

"Let's not take the second route. But if you think you're raising him without us, you're as crazy as your father!"

Those types of insults no longer hurt her. "Guys, come on, the world needs you two to help bring peace."

"Eh, the air benders have that down. They can always call us if they really need us. Besides, helping him would bring peace in the end." Bolin said, Mako agreed. 

With her one free arm, Asami hugged Bolin, then Mako. She was touched to be surrounded by friends as selfless as they were. "Alright, Let's go."

_________________________________

The moment they exited the building they were surrounded by officers and angry locals.

"What type of sick people try to steal a baby."   
"You should be ashamed!"  
"Surrender the infant!"

"We aren't stealing him..per say.. Besides, he's not in danger." Asami tried to smooth the situation. It didn't work. She could only do one more thing. "Bolin." He looked towards Asami. "Get them as far away from us as you can."

Bolin smiled at her and jumped up, crashing down, turning the line of rock in front of him into lava as he did so. The locals were beyond shocked, even more so when Bolin melted down even more earth between the two groups, halting their attempts at getting closer. 

"Let's go." They ran off to find Oogie while the citizens scrambled. 

Asami looked at the baby. "Your first fight, we won! You're gonna be a great Avatar!"

"What should we call him?!" Bolin yelled as he melted parts of the canyon to further halt any pursuits. 

Asami looked at the child's bright hazel eyes. "Let's call him Bastian."


	4. Chapter 4

Book One: Origins  
Chapter Two

16 years later  
_________________________________

"It's Earth Rumble 7 in the Sato Estates Yard. Today's fight is between me, Bastian, and my undefeated" he lowered his voice with the word "opponent, Republic City Chief of Police, Bolin!!!!" Bastian loved jovially announcing the battles like Shiro Shinobi.

Bastian always had fun when he got the chance to fight Bolin. Bolin had been in his life ever since he was days old. They used to battle every day, as both Mako and Bolin lived on the Sato estate, like one family. But around the time he was 10 (9 actually), Lin Beifong had retired at 60, leaving Bolin as Chief. Under his rule, crime was almost non existent in Republic City, probably because no one wanted to face a earth/metal/Lava bander. Bolin, sadly, was usually now caught up in work. But today he was off, today he would fight Bastian just like they used to almost 7 years ago, before he acquired his position, and before his work swamped him.

Bastian loved to fight, he never won against Bolin, though. Bolin was far too powerful for anyone to beat. In the almost 16 years since Korra's death, Bolin had practiced relentlessly easily securing the title of 'the World's Greatest Earth Bender.' But despite this fact, Bastian always challenged Bolin with a smile, despite the many breaks, lacerations, and concussions he had gotten... inadvertently, as Bolin would never deliberately hurt him.

"Are you ready?!" Bastian yelled one last time before the fighting commenced. 

"Yup!" Bolin replied with his teeth showing through his smile.

Bastian started by lifting up a large rectangular piece of earth in front of him, blocking the projectile Bolin sent his way. Bastian rooted his feet an punched with both hands, sending the earth flying, spinning. Bolin just reached out with one hand and deflected the incoming attack, it crashed with a thud. Bolin took this time to lift three boulders, large enough to trample an opponent. With three quick jabs, they were on their way towards Bastian. Bastian responded by reaching out, the second his hand touched the earth, he pulled it to the right causing it to miss. He recoiled and did the same thing with the second, only this time he sent it flying to the left. The third and largest rock, he braced for. He reached out and grabbed the boulder, trying as hard as he could to stop it. Instead, the rock continued to push him backwards with it's force, however he never broke stance. After the boulder forced him back 15 feet he rotated his body, bringing the rock a full 360 degrees before he released it, sending it chasing after Bolin, he then lifted one arm above his head an pushed the other one out, sending earth columns at his target.

"He's gotten pretty good." Bolin thought to himself as he saw Bastian redirect the enormous bolder, noticing the lines Bastian's feet made while being pushed back. 

Bolin jumped forward and punched the redirected earth, instantly shattering it into thousands of pieces, but he didn't notice the stream of rocks coming his way. He jumped back and landed, both hands on the ground, when he rose he pushed forward, halting the attack, as well as turning it to lava. The new lava stream rushed back to Bastian who could only roll out of the way. He could feel the immense heat behind him. He looked at Bolin.

"Are you crazy!"

"Nope, just fighting."

"We all get that your a lava bender, but this fight was supposed to be earth only! You know I can't metal and lava bend...Cheater."

"That was never made clear."

"I'm calling a draw, besides I didn't do anything cheap to you that I could have." 

"Oh yea? Like what?" Bolin said joking with him.

Bastian just lifted his left arm, palm facing his face, and hit like you were suppose to hot someone's neck. The earth, next to a good 20 yard away Bolin, rose diagonally towards Bolin in three small pillars, slamming into Bolin's side and knocking him to the left a good 10 feet.

Bolin coughed, "Youre lucky I had my armor on! How can you bend earth that far away?" He said proudly, knowing he himself couldn't remote earth bend.

"I've been practicing." Was all Bastian had to say.

Bolin cooled the molten earth, and they resumed fighting. Earth was sent back and forth for at least 10 minutes. Bastian lifted a large boulder punching it towards Bolin. Bolin reached out one arm an prepared the other at his hip. With his extended arm he grabbed the levitated earth, stopping it in place, and punched it with his other hand, sending it right back to Bastian. Bastian began to block it before his foot accidentally slipped into one of the many holes the two earth benders had created while dueling. The rock he was meant to block went barreling towards the main house.

"Why don't my boys stop fighting and...." Asami said as she came outside, the rock flying an inch to her right, shattering the stone steps she was descending behind her. "Well, that was lucky." She instead proclaimed, dusting off bits of earth debris from her cloths. "Why don't you two come in and get ready for dinner? The chefs will have it prepared for us soon."

"Okay Asami!" Bastian replied. "Bolin?"

Bolin knew what he was going to ask, "Okay, get on the steps." 

Bastian positioned himself on the stairs next to Asami as Bolin eyed the battlefield. One aspect of bending earth that sucked was the after effects it left on the landscape. Large holes, rock columns, fissures, and rocks littered the once smooth courtyard. Asami never cared, as she knew Bolin would always mend it. Bolin lifted his hand and brought if down like a knife, the ground in front of him split into a stream of lava. He too backed up to the stairs. He then guided the lava all across the courtyard, until all the earth had melted, and was once again level, flat. He twisted his arms and the molten rock cooled into smooth earth. 

"Thanks." Asami said, knowing if it wasn't for his bending it would have cost a fortune by now to keep repairing. "Now go get clean! By the time you do that dinner will be ready and Mako will be here."

After Korra passed away, Mako had stayed on the police force as a detective. Through hard work, he became head detective around 10 years ago, when Bastian was "6." (5 actually) Mako was not only the lead deceive, but he was also the youngest one, only 24 when he secured the job. Over the next 10 years he had become one of the most respected people in Republic City, along with his brother, who became chief at 26, the youngest recorded. Both of them led the city into a new era of protection. They even managed to, for all they knew, remove the Triads from the streets once and for all. However the Agni Kai's and Red Monsoons, the fire bending and water bending gangs respectively, were still at large. Although, at this point they were more like clans than actual gangs, and rarely did they bother anyone that didn't bother them first, rarely. And if the groups did cause violence, or break the law, it was usually because of a feud between the two groups, usually.

Where as both Mako and Bolin had become involved in the law. Asami continued to run Future Industries. However, after finding Bastian, she took a more laid back role in the company in order to properly raise him. She only went into the company once a week to see if everything was okay. She was also consulted anytime something big was coming up. She knew she could have hired nannies to watch Bastian, but she preferred to be the one that did. And she did a good job. In addition to Future Industries, Asami had also constructed 20 schools worldwide for non benders who wanted to learn to defend themselves. The schools taught anywhere from basic self defense to weaponry to advanced Chi Blocking. Many benders were outraged at her for this, but just as many benders knew they wouldn't be anywhere if it wasn't for their own bending schools and respected the establishments. The schools were also free, Asami paid the instructors on salary of Future Industries so that even people who couldn't afford the classes could go. She was a true humanitarian. 

_________________________________

30 minutes later Bastian and Bolin were cleaned up and Mako had arrived. Dinner was served in the main dining hall as it always was. Asami always had the maids, butlers, guards, chefs, other staff join them, as she had the chefs always prepare an abundance of food, and personally believed the staff was also part of the family.

"Dig in everyone!" She said, as she always did. Despite almost 16 years gone by, Asami had barely aged, she only looked more mature and her facial features were now more prominent. She stood at about 5'8 and still had a figure most girls would kill for. She was a beautiful 34 year old, inside and out. 

Mako was the same way. He looked pretty much the same. Still 6'2 and lean, the only difference in him was the close shaved facial hair he now kept. 

Bolin was the most different. Bolin had grown to 6'1, Bastian's current height, they always knew Bastian would be tall. In addition to the additional 5 inches he gained over 16 years, he also put on a considerable amount of muscle mass. Mako was 6'2 and about 180, Bolin on the other hand must have been 6'1 and 220. He was pretty massive, but not over the top bulky like a lot of people now were. His face also changed too, it lost the baby fat that was previously pervasive and it was now more defined, like Asami's. Unlike Mako, he had no facial hair as he preferred to keep a clean shaven face. 

Bastian was now 15 almost 16, however he thought he was 16 almost 17 as per requested in Korra's note. He was 6'1 and just as broad as Bolin. He still had a young face, and his body wasn't yet defined. After all, he still hadn't hit the last stages of puberty. He had hazel eyes that turned green outside and brown inside. He had full lips, a round face, thick eyebrows, and a nose that would have been perfect on any male. He had brown hair, medium in length, that's shade fluctuated with the amount of sun he got, and tanned olive skin. Asami always knew he would turn out very handsome. 

_________________________________

Dinner concluded and the staff began cleaning the plates, fully grateful for their meal. 

"So Bastain!" Asami yelled a perk in her voice.

"What?" He said, smiling at something Bolin had previously whispered to him.

"Your birthday is three days away! What do you want!? I will get you anything you ask for!" She was really excited, she loved getting people things, and this was an excuse to go all out.

"Um, I hadn't really thought about it...I guess I want Mako and Bolin to take the day off work! Also I don't really want to go to school...is that okay?" He asked

"Of coarse we will take the day off off! Right, Bo?"

"Absolutely!" Bolin agreed with Mako.

"You can't miss school just for your birthday, silly!"

"I like how you're the one not allowing me to stay home when the Chief of Police and Head Detective don't seem to have a problem with it." He laughed at his own logic. Asami glanced towards Bolin.

"Oh right!" Bolin said with a fake disciplinary tone. "You have to go to school. And I have to go to work." He winked at Bastian.

"You know I saw that, Bolin? Bastian is sitting next to me, and...you're... You're across from me.." Asami sighed. "Come on! What do you want?!"

"To stay home." He said again flatly as a butler cleared the plates in front of him.

"Why do you want to stay home so bad?"

"Cause of that clASSmate of mine, Zork Lancaster..."

"How on earth is a kid with a name like that popular whatsoever?" Asami asked in vain.

"He's still causing you problems!" Mako raised his voice

"If you see him breaking the law, just tell me. I can't wait." Bolin responded.

"Haha." Bastian laughed, knowing how much they loved an looked out for him. "No, that's not necessary, just let me out of jail when I deal with him."

"Alright." Bolin said

"Bolin!" Asami criticized his response. "Bastian, just remember, that idiot doesn't have half the potential that you have. Just ignore him, we've talked about this before. People are idiots, you just gotta deal." She spoke knowing that a quick temper and eagerness to fight was one of Korra's weaknesses. "So onto a new topic!" She smiled "What physical object do you want!!??"

"Spirits." All three guys sighed in unison. "Not a new topic..." Mako said.

"Why don't you surprise me?" Bastian suggested.

"Hm, a challenge...I'll take it!" Asami accepted as the butlers cleared the last of the dishes.

"Well I'm going to bed, I'm super tired." Bastian said as he pushed himself away from the table. "Night."

"Night, sweetie!"  
"C'ya little bud!"  
"Night, kid."

_________________________________

Mako was the first to speak after Bastian left. "How are we going to tell him?"

"I know!" Bolin almost yelled. "How are we even going to bring it up? Oh hey, you're actually 16 and the Avatar!

"Shhh," Asami chided. "What if he just walked back in?" 

"Well, would have saved us a talk later." Mako said cooly.

"Ha ha." She replied sarcastically. "Seriously, what are we going to say?"

"I don't think this is something we can plan, Asami." Mako said, "We're just going to have to go with the flow."

"Well, should we invite the world leaders and the people we wanted him to learn bending from?"

"Not Raiko though? Right?" Bolin asked, he hated Raiko with every fiber of his being, and wouldn't bother pursuing a Red Lotus member that actually did away with him. Although Raiko was no longer president as his term ran up, he still held a considerable amount of power and pull over the new president. A hallow shell of a man. 

"Hell no, I'd sock him!" Asami raised her voice. "I'd invite Master Tenzin and his family, including Katara if she can make it, I have no idea how she is still alive. Jinora is the one I want to train him, by the way. I'd invite Fire Lord Iroh, too bad Zuko couldn't be here for this. Chiefs Tonraq, Eska, and Desna. The Beifongs. And definitely the Earth Queen, and her son Cole, after all Bastain and Cole have known each other sonce they were kids and we helps put the Queen in power. We could invite a few more. Varrik?"

"Hahahahaha, no." Mako stated

"Why not Mako! Varrik is so much fun!!!" Bolin eagerly defended his old friend. 

"Whatever," Mako said. "Maybe with all these people here he might figure it out on his own, he is perceptive."

"Ya, and being around these people might make it easy on him. After all, they are the only people on the planet who know he is the Avatar aside from us. Excluding Varrik."

"Or..It might overwhelm him..." Mako suggested "Maybe we should invite some of his friends?"

"What friends? In case you hadn't noticed his only real friends are us. That's why he hates school??" She was trying to guide Mako to figure it out on his own, but decided to come right out and say it.

"Well we will see on Thursday."

"I guess we will. And I think I know what to buy him."


End file.
